


The Sun and The Star

by kittyredemption



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stoopid Fluff, we only got fluff, who fuckin needs angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyredemption/pseuds/kittyredemption
Summary: Victoria Chase just wants to be loved, then again so does everybody. And Kate Marsh has more than enought love to give.





	1. Luck

Victoria had finally done it. She had finally apologized to Kate Marsh after so long. Even Victoria could see that she went to far after seeing Kate on that roof. Victoria had went to Kate’s hospital room sobbing and begging for forgiveness. But then Kate did something even more unexpected. “It’s gonna take more than that to make it up to me, but I forgive you.” Kate said. Victoria’s eyes widened, then she nodded and rushed out.

A little over a week later Kate stepped out of the hospital. She had begged her parents to let her stay at Blackwell, and they had finally given in. For the first time in a long time, she had hope. Plus, someone owed her some free ice cream and how could she not take advantage of that. The first thing she did once she got settled in was knock on Victoria’s door. She could hear Victoria groan as she went to open the door. “Kate!?” She said surprised. “What are you doing here.” Kate smiled. “I’m giving you another chance.” Victoria looked at her confused. “Follow me.” Kate said. Victoria was lead out to none other than her own car. “Now your gonna buy me some pity ice cream.” Kate demanded. “I really didn’t think you’d want to have pity taken on you. Especially with the circumstances.” Victoria said, trying her hardest to not offend Kate. Kate just rolled her eyes and laughed. “No silly! I meant that I haven’t any good food in like a week! And you owe me.” Kate’s tone had clearly changed from before. Victoria had always seen her as the girl that didn’t have a voice. Just a mindless punching bag that was always too nice to the wrong people. _Not gonna lie, she kinda sounds like a badass now._ Victoria thought. Victoria unlocked her car doors and got inside. She looked over to see Kate standing outside the passenger seat door with no intention of opening it. Victoria shot her a confused look only to get one right back. Oh. That’s what she meant. Victoria awkwardly got out of the car and went to Kate’s side and opened the door. Kate still wouldn’t go inside. “Are you going to guide me in or what?” Kate said with a smirk. Victoria’s heart may or may not have stopped for a split second. She offered her hand and Kate took it. Kate finally got in the car. Victoria started the engine and then they were off.


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Vic get ice cream

When Victoria and Kate got to the Dairy Queen, Victoria could see the excitement in Kate's eyes. They got to the door and Kate paused. Victoria realized what she was implying and quickly went to open the door for Kate. "What can I get for you today ladies?" The worker asked. "Vanilla in a cone!" Kate exclaimed. "I'll have what she's having." Victoria reached inside her designer purse and pulled out her wallet. They walked over to the table to wait for their ice cream. "So what's this about?" Victoria asked. "Hmm?" Kate questioned. "I thought after everything, you wouldn't even want to associate with me. I know I wouldn't." Victoria looked down. "Victoria look, I'm in a better place now then I have been since I was ten. As messed up as this sounds, this situation gave me an opportunity for a fresh start, so I'm giving you one to. I have no right to judge." Kate said proudly. "Actually, you have every right to judge." Kate pondered this for a moment. “I suppose I do, but I’m not going to.” Victoria was in awe. How could she have thought that it was ok to make fun of Kate Marsh? Kate was the sweetest girl she had ever met. Suddenly, a voice interrupted Victoria’s thoughts. “Two vanilla cones.” 


	3. Glow Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Vic go to the mall!

Kate pulled at her hair tie to reveal long golden locks down to her belly button. She quickly flipped them out of her face like a shampoo model. “Where to next?” Kate asked. Victoria looked around to see a mall on the other side of the street. “There?” Victoria pointed to the mall. Kate’s eyes lit up. “I have an idea.” Kate smirked. Usually, Victoria would’ve made some chatty remark, but something was stopping her. Making her awkward. Kate Marsh was making Victoria awkward. And she wasn’t even trying. She looked up to see Kate at the passenger door of the car. “Am I gonna have to wait for you every time?” Kate said as she rolled her eyes.  _ Her manner.  _ Victoria thought. There was something about the way Kate said that simple sentence that made Victoria stop in her tracks. It wasn’t rude, or teasing. It was playful. But not like an annoying little kid.  _ She just looks so free. And beautiful. I want to capture this moment, but a camera could never capture it right.  _ For Victoria, music was playing in her head and all the light was focusing straight on Kate. Victoria’s lips slowly curved into a wide but closed smile. Victoria walked over and helped Kate into the car. “That’s the spirit!” Kate said. The car ride felt different. The car ride felt  _ high.  _ Victoria’s brain was scrambled and all she could do was smile. It felt too amazing for Victoria to care. It was beautiful. It was at the first stoplight when Victoria felt it. A singular tear coming down the side of her face. Victoria Chase was crying from happiness in a dark car with Kate Marsh. And she felt too high to care.

When they got to the door of the mall, their smile’s dropped. “Damn, it closed at seven.” Victoria sighed. Kate groaned and tugged at the door. Unexpectedly, the door opened causing Kate to stumble backwards a little. “Woah, apparently the doors didn’t.” Kate grinned. “Are you serious?” Victoria asked. “Dead.” Kate replied. Victoria followed Kate in. The girls pulled out their phone flashlights. They walked around a little and saw a Party City. “Victoria!” Victoria looked up. “Glow Sticks!” Kate beamed. “As much as I’m enjoying this new Kate, are you sure you’re into stealing?” Kate rolled her eyes and giggled. “It’s not stealing if we put it back.” There was no stopping Kate. She grabbed a pack of glow sticks and walked out of the store. “Oh look! A Forever 21!” Victoria gasped. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a fast fashion girl.” Kate said. Victoria put her finger to her lips and shushed. Kate cracked the glow sticks and spread them around the dark store. Victoria pulled out her phone and started playing a Taylor Swift playlist. Kate immediately started dancing. Well, more like waving her arms everywhere and jumping. “What are you doing?” Victoria laughed. Kate ignored her and just kept dancing. Victoria waved her head back and forth to the beat. They both grinned at each other. In that moment Victoria felt it again, the picture perfect moment. Except, the moment was too good for a picture, no music could replicate the music playing in her heart. No words written on a page could ever explain it. It was wonderful. And this time, Kate felt it too. 


	4. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's personal journey

Kate stared softly at Victoria on the ride back. They both feel the tension. The tingle of electricity connecting their barely separated hands.  _ I could stay like this forever.  _ Kate thought. She really could. She had never felt such pure bliss. The kind of happiness you only dream of or read in books. While Kate was in the hospital, she had realized that she had been practicing her religion all wrong. Not wrong per se, but in a way that tortured her and made only miserable memories. She realized that she had been trying to prove her worth. To god, to her family, and to the world. But she realized she didn’t owe anyone proof. She just was worth it, because she made it. She made it through 18 years in this treacherous world. She was excited to just.  _ Be. _ Victoria admired her so. And she intended to keep it that way.


	5. Foreheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter can y’all believe it! I started this book in September and oh boy I’ve changed a lot sense than. I’m not quite sure what my next work will be, but I hope you stick around!

When they arrived back at the dorms, neither of the girls wanted to go home. Their hearts felt like everything and nothing. Quiet tension filled the hallway. Kate gave Victoria a soft smile. “I had fun.” Kate said. Victoria replied with a smile. This was the first time they had been equals. When it went from Victoria’s lies and rumors to Kate’s poetic forgiveness, they never truly had a moment of peace and equity. Now was their moment. And Kate was not about to waste it on sleeping. Kate almost pushed her hands into Victoria’s. Almost. She pulled back her hands and took a deep breath, “It’s your move.” Kate sighed with a smirk. 

Victoria was  **distraught** . Why had Kate done this to her! Forced her to make a decision that would change them forever. Why would she do that if she was so sure what she wanted! Victoria thought for a long time, but Kate just waited. Keeping the same soft smile on her face. Victoria was going to melt if something didn’t happen. Something, anything. She couldn’t take it anymore and lunged forward to meet Kate’s lips. The kiss was shy. Innocent. But not for long. Soon enough, the power shifted and Kate threw her hands to the back of Victoria’s head. When they got tired, they simply rested their foreheads together. So close, so warm. The sun and the star. Different on the outside, the same in their core.


End file.
